Christmas Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ichigo x Ishida. Yes, it's very late but this story is cute so I'm uploading it XD


_Should I be worried? _Ishida thought, as he picked at his lunch. His eyes glanced up again and met with those chocolate brown ones of Kurosaki Ichigo. _Kurosaki won't stop looking at me. He's been staring at me all day. _

"Hey Ishida?" Ichigo said, startling the boy out of his thoughts to look in to Ichigo's eyes. Ishida scowled, keeping his 'I hate you' cover up. It was a cover because he didn't hate Ichigo, actually it was the complete opposite. He was in love with Ichigo. As much as he hated the fact that he was gay, and such a stereotypical gay; with the feminine qualities, he couldn't let these feelings die. The more he tried to let them go, the more they built up so Ishida just learned to deal with them.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Ishida hissed, earning a smirk from the other boy. _I hate you, Kurosaki... I hate you and your seductive smile. _

"Ooh... looks like Ishida's not gonna get a present from Santa." Ichigo teased, playing with the spikes of orange hair at the front of his head.

"Oh shut up." Ishida mumbled, glaring and then looking away as he folded his arms and raised a finger to slide his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki, but I'm not in to little kids things anymore." Ishida returned his glare at Ichigo who just greeted him with another one of his signature smirks.

"What? Not even the kissing under the mistletoe? Althought that's hardly kids stuff." Ichigo raised his eyebrows swiftly at Ishida, but smirking at the same time. Ishida's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes." Ishida cleared his throat. "I'm not at all in to all of that stuff."

"Alright then." Ichigo replied, looking rather smug. Ishida observed the boy with his eyebrows narrowed. _What's with his playfulness? He is so... irritatingly sexy today. _"Come on then Eboneaser Scrooge. Let's get to class before the Sensei puts our heads on sticks." Ichigo stood and held his hand out to Ishida.

"I can get up myself thankyou." Ishida muttered sarcastically and raising himself from the floor.

"Bah Humbug to you too, Quincy." Ichigo mumbled, his lips about two or three inches away from Ishida's ears. Ishida folded his arms and turned his head away from the Shinigami. _That idiot. _

33333333333

Ishida glanced back at the smirking shinigami. _That's four times I've looked back at that smug imbecile! And each time I've looked back... he's been staring at me and grinning like Ichimaru Gin. What the hell is wrong with him? _

"Okay. So... Where is your tibia?" The Sensei asked the class, who looked even more deader than a table. Like a shot, Ishida raised his hand. "Yes... Ishida-kun?"

"The tibia is in the reigon of the lower leg and it is found with another lower leg bone, the fibula." Ishida stated, pressing his fingertip to the middle of his glasses and sliding them up the bridge of his nose.

"Very well explained, Ishida-kun." The Sensei complemented. Ishida glanced back again and this time decided to keep the eye contact. _Let's see if this stops him from looking at me. _Ishida stared deep in to the chocolate brown eyes of the shinigami and waited until Ichigo turned away, but he didn't. Instead, his smug grin disappeared and was giving Ishida the most genuine smile of all of his life. Ishida felt his cheeks burn again and swiftly returned to looking at the front. _Oh my goodness. Did... did Kurosaki just smile at me? Like... a proper smile? _Ishida's fingers pressed against his cheeks softly. _God... I'm on fire. _

"Kids... it's home time now so don't forget to have a happy holiday. Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate." Everyone stood from their seats and began to leave the room. Ishida was packing away his stuff when he felt a hand on his right hip.

"Hey Ishida." Ishida heard. The voice earned a sharp intake of breath from the ''unshockable'' Quincy.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida whispered, although he could hardly hear it.

"Meet me up on the roof in two minutes, okay?" Ichigo mumbled, placing his other hand on the frozen Quincy's other hip.

"Why?" Ishida finally managed to say.

"Just do it." Ichigo replied. "Hopefully... you'll enjoy it." _Enjoy what? _Ishida wanted to say it, but in a matter of seconds the shinigami was out the door and the Quincy let out an unknown hidden breath. _I wonder what he wants. _

33333333333

Ishida pushed open the steel doors of the rooftop and saw Ichigo standing, alone, with his hands in his velvetty red jacket. Ishida never knew that the shinigami wore hats, but there he was with the most cutest little woolly beanie on. Ishida smiled softly to himself and continued to stroll over to Ichigo. _I wonder... he's all alone so... I don't really know what to think. _But a little bit of hope burned deep inside the stoic Quincy. Ishida stood infront of Ichigo, his hands proudly clasped together at the front of his body.

"Hey... I didn't think you would come." Ichigo confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well if you want me to go then-" Ishida began walking away, but was completely shocked as Ichigo held on to his wrist softly and pulled him back.

"No... no... please stay?" Ichigo smiled softly. _Oh wow... he's being so... kind... _

"A-Alright then." Ishida muttered, pulling back his hand and using the fingers to tap his glasses upwards slightly. "What was it you wanted?" Ichigo looked down and smiled again.

"Ishida..." Ichigo began, looking back in to the pools of water that were Ishida's eyes. Ishida stood with a blank expression, but his little heart was beating like the tick of a clock. "I want you to close your eyes."

"Wh-what?" Ishida questioned, tilting his head slightly at the queer question.

"Yeah, just close your eyes... and when I say... I want you to open them and look up, okay?" Ichigo said, hopingly.

"Kurosaki, this is-"

"Just do it... for me?" Ichigo had that smile again. Ishida couldn't say no to such an honest face. He sighed and closed his eyes slowly, not sure of what was to come. Ishida heard rustling and frowned as he tried to disipher the sound. _Oh I feel like such an idiot. I swear I shall kill him if I see his friends laughing when I open my eyes. It will definitely not be- _Ishida gasped as he felt his hand being held and the spaces between his fingers were being filled with someone else's. "I-Ishida... open your eyes." Ishida hesitated for a moment but slowly his eyes opened and saw the face of Kurosaki, smiling softly. Ichigo gestured, with his eyes, to look up. Ishida glanced up and smiled thoughtfully. Ichigo's hand was above his head, holding a little branch of mistletoe. "So how about it?"

"Kurosaki..." Ishida smiled. Ichigo spent no time, placing his lips softly upon Ishida's and whispering the audible words 'I love you'. Ishida's eyes widened for a breif moment but then they closed, as Ishida let go of Ichigo's hand and wrapped his arm around his neck. Ichigo snaked his arm around the small waist of the Quincy and pressed his tongue against the lips of the Quincy, who opened his mouth the slightest and let the curious thing roam around the Quincy's mouth; meeting with Ishida's, as Ishida let out gasps of pleasure and lust. Ichigo dropped the mistletoe softly to the ground and ran his hands through the ebony strands of hair on the Quincy's head. He pressed on it slightly, to deepen the kiss. After a few moments of a lustful kiss, the two broke away but stayed connected in a loving embrace. "Kurosaki..."

"Mmm?" Ichigo squeezed Ishida tight.

"I love you too." Ishida confessed, burying his head deep in to the broad shoulder of the boy. Ichigo pulled away slightly and smiled as Ishida lowered his head.

"Hey." Ichigo purred, placing a finger under the Quincy's chin and tilting it upwards. Their gazes joined and their hearts beated in harmony. "Merry Christmas, Ishida..." Ichigo placed his lips softly upon the ebony haired boy's, who just about forced through the kiss:

"Merry Christmas to you too ... ... Ichigo..."

**A/N: **Woot! I hope you enjoyed the storeh! I loved writing it ^-^... Thankyou for reading... comment if you like and Merry Christmas to all =D xx


End file.
